Hunk (Legendary Defender)
Hunk, although only 18-19https://twitter.com/heyyezra/status/756553937449132032, is a man of immense size, both physically and emotionally. He is also the Paladin of the Yellow Lion of Voltron. Personality Easily the friendliest and kindest of the team, Hunk is often the voice of restraint and caution of the five Paladins and despite his immense strength has a hard time engaging in fights due to his gentle nature. However, when his anger is triggered, nothing and no one would be wise to stand against him. Hunk also possessed a fear of heights that was quickly overcome when he acquired the Yellow Lion, despite barfing on multiple occasions. This is likely due to the bond between the two and how piloting the Lion is more like commanding a large body than piloting a ship, making the process feel more controlled and natural to a man like Hunk. He has a close bond with his team that allows him to get along with everyone, and he has a close bond with Lance and Pidge due to the three of them being on the same squad back at the Galaxy Garrison on Earth. He and Lance connect on their largely laid back personalities while Pidge is his equal and contemporary in the field of science. Hunk is the most gentle of his friends, which allows him to make friends quickly and easily. However, when protective of others, he can be headstrong, aggressive, and single-minded, such as when he was focused on saving Shay and the other Balmerans he was unrelenting in his mission and focus. He is also quite humble, but will use the power of his position to inspire hope in those who have learned to live without it. This shows that Hunk is still himself despite the power vested in him as a Paladin, as his authority is used only in the service of others. Hunk is altruistic, focusing on helping his friends by any means necessary, whether as a cook, a Paladin, engineer, and so on. He is often with Shiro the voice of caution and logic among the Paladins. Despite his originally timid demeanor, Hunk's initial bonding with Yellow brought out his more cavalier and enthusiastic attributes, revealing the warrior within him. Hunk is also the straight man of the team. He is usually the first to remind the Team of just how outrageous and sometimes unbelievable their situation really is. One instance was when they first boarded the Blue Lion, clarifying that they were in a "giant, robot, alien cat head." These comical yet to-the-point observations usually serve to ground the team and put things in perspective for them. It also serves as Hunk's go-to coping mechanism for dealing with the understandably gargantuan levels of stress he subjects himself to in his line of work. Hunk embodies in many ways the Yellow Lion's elemental affiliation of earth. His strength, endurance, fear of heights, and protective and kind nature are the qualities of the Lion and element, and he also serves as the group's humble foundation as a stalwart soldier and friend. Apparently, as it shows in the first episode in Legendary Defender, he has very bad motion sickness (he vomits in the Flight Simulator and in the blue lion), though later on he doesn't show any signs of this. This is likely due to his experiences with Yellow and the others helping him to overcome his fears. Abilities Hunk is by far the most physically powerful of the team, and despite his immense size and girth, his bulk is made of mostly of dense muscles that allow him to surpass even Shiro's mechanical arm in terms of raw strength. This contrast of natural vs mechanical strength indicates that Hunk possesses at least Olympic levels of muscular strength. Hunk is also a quick study, able to learn how to wield his Bayard's cannon form with brutal efficiency, making him a skilled marksman. Hunk is also quite the culinary master and snob. He is able to concoct many dishes from alien ingredients that are extremely palatable to human taste buds and are healthy for human consumption. This indicates a high acumen for xenobiology and chemistry as well as his skills as an astromechanical engineer. Hunk is also quite the diplomat due to his easy going and friendly nature, as he was the most adept of the team at bonding with the Balmerans during their adventures to free them and their living planet from the Galra. Hunk is also quite perceptive as he was among the many aside from Lance who were not fooled by Pidge's disguise as a boy. Hunk is also known for his good instincts regarding the nature of the people he encounters, regardless of species, as his assumptions regarding the Balmerans were spot-on and his intuition about Rollo's nature were also proven correct, showing Hunk's high levels of interpersonal and social intelligence. He's also quite skilled at learning alien machinery without much difficulty like when he rapidly took control of a Galra mining drill to access the Yellow Lion's chamber underground.Hunk is also able to quickly assess the capabilities of any machine he comes across, which is likely how he was able to instantly comprehend his Lion's strengths and weaknesses, such as its relatively low speed, but incredibly durable levels of armor and defensive power and use as a ramming weapon. A mechanical and scientific genius, Hunk is just as capable of his scientific peer, Pidge, at spouting off immensely complex bits of information regarding anything from the atomic signature of atomic elements found on Earth and recognizing foreign elemental compositions, to being able to compile a device capable of picking up on foreign elements based on said atomic signatures with little-to-no effort. This is where Hunk's confidence truly stands out. Due to the sheer volume and level of detail that he can process, Hunk's memory would appear to be eidetic, or more commonly understood by the misnomer, photographic memory. References Gallery Official stats - Hunk.png|Official stats. Hunk casual.png|Hunk's casual outfit. 29. Stop Hunk just stop.png|Hunk just can't resist The Science. 53. Hunk's Fraunhofer line.png|Fraunhofer line. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|Hunk's sniffer device leads them to the caves. Team Voltron in Cave.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png Team Voltron in Space.jpg Hunk hiding behind shiro 2.png Hunk hiding behind shiro 1.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png|Hunk has doubts. Many, many doubts. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|He'd butt heads but Pidge is just so tiny... 73. Hunk's bayard - huge gun cannon.png|Hunk's bayard manifests as a giant gun cannon. Team Voltron - LD.png Pretty hunk.png 6. The Trials of Hunk.png|It's a lot to process, man. 13. Hunk zip line to Yellow Lion needs some work.png|With all of this technology and the zipline has a freaking weight limit? What the crap, Coran? 14. Hunk on foot in zip line tube.png|Where's a simple escalator when you need one? 48. Hunk mindmeld image - food.png 66. Hunk oh it's on.png|''"Oh it's ON."'' 79. Hunk zip line works now.png|Oh look it works now. 80. Hunk traveling to his lion.png 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png 97. We're brothers man.png|''"We're brothers, man."'' 7. Hunks food looks great.png|I think we have a winner for the next Space Chef! 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png 33. Hunk and his Arusian fans.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Hunk is self-conscious about his size. Don't worry pal; One size fits all! I mean, look at Zarkon! He's bigger than you and he still squeezed himself into the same uniform that Shiro's butt occupies. Notes Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters